


[Podfic] I Am The Night

by aethel, blackglass, luvtheheaven, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp (luftie), Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Series: luftnarp does podfic [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Author Summary:A new vigilante rises in New York City. The official position of the NYPD is that he's a criminal.Jake Peralta thinks he needs a sweater.





	[Podfic] I Am The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Am the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087951) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



****

**Narrator:** luvtheheaven  
**Jake:** aethel  
**Terry:** shmaylor  
**Rosa:** klb  
**Holt:** secretsofluftnarp  
**Amy:** wingedwords  
**Charles:** silverandblue  
**Gina:** secretsofluftnarp  
**Batman:** blackglass  
**Alfred:** reena_jenkins

edited by secretsofluftnarp

 **length:** 12min 44sec

 **stream or download** [ here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/%5BPodfic%5DI_Am_The_Night.mp3)


End file.
